The Chimera: A Shinobi Lost in a Far Away Galaxy
by Uzumaki7
Summary: 4/8/19
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION** **!**

I need help. I've spent a few months-believe it or not-on this single project of mine and could not even find any way to write a decent Naruto and Star Wars Crossover. My sole focus has been this and still-months later-nothing but writer's block. I got into Star Wars The Old Republic just by looking into a few Theatrical Trailers of the game and soon the whole game itself with its various segments of the different characters from both the Jedi and Republic. I've spent a lot a time on YouTube where I saw both Light and Dark interactions and how the effects would play out to the character and ever since then it had me thinking on the various possibilities of what I could.

To many of you, I am following the Sith Storyline of the game, but I have placed a POLL for all of you to choose between the _**"Sith Warrior"**_ or the _**"Sith Inquisitor"**_.

Here is a major thing I want to get out there and not cause any problems in the future is that Naruto still has access to his Chakra along with having the Force with him. I have looked into both Chakra and The Force on both their respective websites-the Force especially in the Legends and Canon expansions. I have looked into their similarities and their differences in power scaling, attack potency and effectiveness.

Naruto is OC and AU in my story and here are the reasons for this, through various events that have happened to Naruto, he has abandoned Konohagakure and would team up with a Missing-Nin named Hiruko-the third Naruto Shippuden Movie Antagonist where he would train him and would later on follow in his footsteps in becoming a better shinobi through various means. Naruto has a variety of different Ninjutsu applied to him but each technique depends on the following options of the POLL I had made and will make sense later on once the chosen story is picked.

In personality Naruto was defined by the actions of Hiruko along with his journey in following Hiruko's footsteps. So I will say he is cunning to match the Sith in personality. But that is as far as I will go for all of you.

There are three options on the POLL. The first two options follow the story of the Sith Warrior and Inquisitor just like the game.

However, with the third option Naruto joins alongside Darth Nox but Darth Nox is a second main character. The options are all up to you on your decision on the POLL.

 **THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR OPINIONS, I NEED HELP IN THIS BECAUSE IT IS HARD TO START THIS.**

/


	2. The prelude to it all

***** **Title** : The Chimera: A Shinobi Lost in a Far Away Galaxy.  
 ***** **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto nor do I own Star Wars.  
 ***** **Author** : Uzumaki **7**.

/

It was all about the medallion he carried with him.

Forged from the rare and expensive metal, Cortosis, a Sith Medallion was a medal that was given out by a teacher or student at the _**'Sith Academy'**_ on _**'Korriban'**_ during the _**'Jedi Civil War'**_. Bestowed upon _**'Sith Acolytes'**_ or _**'Sith Hopefuls'**_ who had shown some degree of facility with the _**'Force'**_ or who had otherwise impressed a teacher or student, these medallions signified their preliminary acceptance into the Academy.

Xethrax was no Sith Hopeful. Xethrax was a Sith Acolyte. Born into the _Sith Pureblood_ race, Xethrax was a humanoid born with red skin, unique barb shaped protrusions decorating parts of his face, and possessing yellow eyes. Xethrax was a descendant to a proud history of _**'Force-sensitives'**_ who delved in the _**'Dark Side of the Force'**_. Through his proud lineage, his skills in combat and knowledge in the Force, Xethrax was given the opportunity by an Overseer named Tremel who had personally handpicked him to the prestige Sith Academy on Korriban.

It was an honor, and a privilege at best. Thanks to Tremel, his way in becoming Sith was in his grasp.

Tremel had been purposely manipulating the scheduling that brought the new shipment of Acolytes and Hopefuls to the holy world. This granted Xethrax ahead of schedule than the other Sith Acolytes and Hopefuls. And apparently it was a window of opportunity for the others. The reason for that was because many of the acolytes and hopefuls had heard of his advancement and made their attempts in taking his Sith Medallion by force.

These actions weren't necessarily illegal. It was kind of an unnamed rule to the Sith, acquire any opportunity by any means necessary was in the okay factor for the Sith Order. If one could prove their strength, then they would move on ahead in the caste.

Defenseless Xethrax was not, aside from the Force itself many acolytes and hopefuls were given an _**'Electroblade Training Sword'**_. Unlike normal normal swords, the weapon was actually blade-less having a blunt, cylindrical shaped blade. Even when combined with special implants that released powerful discharges of electricity, the Practice Saber was coated with millions of microscopic barbs from the _**'Pelko Bugs'**_. Pelko Bugs were small creatures that were covered in millions of microscopic barbs that delivered a paralytic, blistering toxin which could penetrate armor. The toxin was even capable of mimicking the effects of losing a limb similar to that of an actual Lightsaber strike.

Either by the end of his blade or through the Force, Xethrax had killed many to retain what was rightfully his. And it would seem another challenger had come to try and take his Sith Medallion.

Xethrax's challenger was a human. Garbed in a red robe fastened with a belt outside to keep closed, he wore a grey uniform underneath it. He had lengthy, unkempt blonde hair falling to the nape of his neck, having a slight spikiness to it, his skin was fair, adorn on both sides of his cheeks were three thin lines, and his eyes were ruby red.

Pressing the switch of his Practice Saber, it ignited with a faint yellow aura around the cyndrical blade. Doing the same Xethrax took stance.

The blonde charged, dashing quickly towards him, his muscles tightened when the blonde gave a powerful swing of his blade. Holding stance and strengthening his hold, a loud crackle snapped through the air between the two, a shower of orange sparks flew. Running along his arms Xethrax felt felt the quake of the blow meet his block. With a grit of his teeth Xethrax pulled himself back and swung, the blonde human countered. Cackling echoed across them as each of them maneuvered quickly shifting from Form I to Form II.

Left and right Xethrax swung his Practice Saber, trying to land a hit against the human challenger. Dodging the slashes of his sword left a faint trail of light and a soft hum. The next, sparks flew, cackles erupting with each of their blades meeting one another. Holding the hilt of his weapon tightly with both of his hands Xethrax batted his sword with overhead strikes that hammered down onto the blonde's guard. Leaving the blonde to bring his own sword up to guard the heavy swings Xethrax twisted his body, delivering a side way slash aiming at the blonde's unguarded side. Angling his own arms, the blonde human managed to block.

A long grind of the cylindrical weapons made the two come closer, each of the two staring into one another. Ominous orbs met sickly yellow. No words said, they pulled away and again went with the same swings.

Their fight had moved across their battlefield, moving along with their swings Xethrax called upon the Force releasing a potent _**'Force-Push'**_. Surprising the blonde he was launched across the field. In mid-air Xethrax saw him twist and land on his feet, still continuing to skid across the field before stopping. Not letting up in his assault Xethrax channeled the Force throughout his body, dashing towards the blonde he jumped high in the air, his Practice Saber raised high and over his head.

 _'Fūton: Reppūshō_ _\- Wind Release: Gale Palm'_ strangely he saw the blonde drop his sword and slam his palms together. And that's when it happened. Wide-eye, Xethrax felt the air press against him, throwing him off balance and sending him flying back. Using the Force to guide him Xethrax turned his body and placed his feet against the ground, the result made him skid, fall, roll and then stop. Grunting a bit from the scraps along his body he shook head.

 _'Just what was that?'_ Xethrax thought.

The Sith Pureblood had felt the effects of the Force before. A Force-Push felt like a wall being rammed into him. This however, wasn't the same. The wind came to life on its own, pressing and acting against him where it launched him farther than his Force-Push. An elemental blast? Xethrax knew what the Force could do, but he never did he hear or see some kind of Force induced whirlwind.

And thinking further, it made the true blood in veins boil. The others were nothing like the this one. At last Xethrax found a worthy opponent meant for his skills. _'Yes'_ he thought gleefully. Getting back up he took stance and charged.

Little did Xethrax know, every time he moved, every swing, kick and maneuver he performed, all of it could be seen with clarity by his challenger. Even his movements could be seen, an ethereal existence moving faster than his body and performing an action before his actual body could perform it. Through his challenger's eyes he saw a white ethereal flame consume the world with Xethrax passively absorbing the flame and turning it into a reddish-black inside his body.

The flow was there, but if not barely even with his eyes.

 _'I have to finish this as soon as possible'_ he thought.

Once again they met with their blades. Moving far quicker with Xethrax channeling the Force to amplify his speed and strength he batted away forcing the blonde on the defensive. With another Force Push, one that met with resilience that sent Xethrax's worthy foe back dozens of feet away the Sith Pureblood saw his opportunity. Raising his hand, clenching it to look as if he were grasping something that's when Xethrax saw the blonde human choke suddenly and rise off the ground.

 _ **Force Choke**_.

"You fought well rival, know that your death will be what leads me to even greater power!" his grip slowly grew tighter. A loud, disturbing pop was heard and like that Xethrax loosened his grip and dropped his now dead rival to the ground. When Xethrax walked closer to the body, something happened. Through unknown means that Xethrax could not figure out, he saw his rival's color tone darken into a brown and slowly began to melt.

"What in the?"

"Substitution"

A shiver went along his spine before Xethrax twisted himself to deliver a swing of his blade, ducking down the blonde raised his palm and thrust forward into Xethrax's abdomen. All the air was knocked out of him, but not done yet he gripped onto his shirt. _**"Kimera-no-Jutsu - Chimera Technique"**_ secreting out of his hand was a bluish-grey slime that quickly spread all around Xethrax's body. Not just from losing his breath, Xethrax felt his strength suddenly sap away from him. It felt cold. It felt empty from the sludge that was growing.

Calling upon the Force Xethrax tried to fight back. The Force however would not come to his aid.

"Rrahh!" Xethrax yelled, feeling his very being broken down and swallowed completely by the bluish-grey slime.

His victory won by chance and planning, the victory wasn't over as the ooze swallowed its blonde summoner. Becoming nothing more than a giant blob where crimson vents opened and closed, releasing wisps of steam or air hissing. Maybe a minute, maybe an hour, the concept of time was lost before the victor emerged from the slime. Emerging, the slime itself seeped back into him by a hole in his chest. During the process he held his breath before in one big, exasperated gulp for air was made, the blonde human fell onto his back and in hand was the Sith Medallion.

"Hehehe" the blonde chuckled. "I guess this means I won? Still, that was a wild ride" for whatever the experiences he saw, the odd power, the white ethereal flame that he saw through his eyes was called The Force and it said he was worthy. Naruto got up, looking at the piece of metal and would then wait in the next few days for the Sith Shuttle to take him off world.

/

 ***** **Author's Note** :  
"While that battle was short I wanted to get that out of the way and focus on the story itself. And where this story is going, all of you have spoken and have chosen Naruto to follow the Sith Warrior.

Naruto's back story is this, during his younger years an event had undergone to the point where he abandoned his ties to Konoha and had done a lot of things in that time span before the start of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. The reason why I made it so short was because I wanted to get the concept between a Shinobi and Force-User out of the way because it always made me wonder how would those kind of individuals handle their off abilities. If anything I think it is a half-and-half kind of battle depending on the person and abilities.

But, in case any of us might understand or to some who don't, my story is influenced by the 3rd Naruto Shippūden Movie, "Naruto Shippūden: The Will of Fire" making Naruto OC and AU along with having multiple Kekkei genkai and abilities but will not have Sharingan, Rinnegan or Mokuton. If you know what the Chimera Technique does, it allows the user to assimilate an individuals abilities and chakra. Naruto absorbed a Force-user and by extension has gained the ability in using the Force. But it's more complicated than that and will get to further explanations later.

Naruto's first Kekkei genkai was a Dōjutsu. It has no name but the Kekkei genkai in question belongs to a filler episode in the original series and the one who possessed it was a young boy named Ranmaru. This Kekkei genkai is in some ways linked to the Byakugan where the Eye Technique grants its user to see chakra far greater than the All Seeing White Eye. This is evident when Ranmaru can see the lifeforce of an individual who has just died. Along with similar abilities to the Byakugan, it also has a similar ability to the Sharingan where it grants its user the same visual perception - meaning Naruto can comprehend his opponents moves.

From explaining the Force, it is by all means an energy field that binds an entire galaxy together and by extension is more spiritual (a concept that Naruto understands due to chakra being physical and spiritual energies). With an Eye Technique capable of seeing lifeforce energy Naruto was capable of seeing the Force (not for what it is, but merely in perspective) as a white ethereal flame that consumes everything. This idea I came up with was influenced by the **series Daredevil** and to a Force philosophy in the Star Wars Legend Continuity called the **"The White Current"** that is actually similar to the reflection of Chakra and its principles of what it stands for.

If you have information regarding the Force PM me because I want to balance my story and be enjoyable without having to deal with FLAMES from people so if you like please review or PM me."


End file.
